


Три секунды

by Furimmer



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love/Hate, OOC, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 02:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furimmer/pseuds/Furimmer
Summary: — В первую секунду я подумал, как было бы прекрасно снова прижать к себе Елену. На второй секунде я её поцеловал. Но на третьей я вспомнил, что ты мой лучший друг, и если с тобой что-то случится, я от горя с ума сойду. Да, Бонни, я понимаю насколько три секунды — это долго.7х01





	Три секунды

Дома у Беннет темно и холодно, словно здесь никто и не живёт вовсе. Если быть честным, то Деймону совсем не хочется здесь находиться, но идти ему больше некуда. Да и Бонни вряд ли будет рада его видеть. Он бы на её месте давно послал бы такого друга подальше. Но Бонни пока ещё не вернулась, и потому Деймон ставит коробку со своими вещами на стол.

Заявиться домой к ведьме, которой едва не позволил погибнуть пару дней назад и напиться в её отсутствие, зная, что она ненавидит даже запах бурбона? Бонни ненавидит бурбон, а Деймон ненавидит Бонни. Перед глазами вновь мелькает картина того, как та машина проезжает мимо, оставив на асфальте изломанное тело ведьмы Беннет.

Деймон отпивает из бутылки и садится на кровать. Три секунды. Три жалких секунды, что он колебался. Деймон ненавидит себя за них. Но Бонни он ненавидит гораздо больше.

— Ты что здесь делаешь? — раздаётся за спиной.

— Уже была в Мистик Фолс? — Деймон не спешит оборачиваться. — Какой-то мерзкий еретик стрижёт ногти в моей ванной. Мне больше некуда идти.

_Я не хочу больше никуда идти._

— Получается, что очень даже хорошо, что меня тогда не сбили, — Бонни усмехается как-то даже не зло, словно вовсе и не сердится на Деймона.

А должна. Должна злиться. Деймон себя ненавидит, и она должна.

— Хватит, Бонни, всего три секунды, — Сальваторе всё ещё не хочет оборачиваться и смотреть на девушку.

— А ты понимаешь насколько это много в такой ситуации? — Деймон уверен, что если сейчас обернётся, то увидит, как замерла Бонни сложив руки на груди, закрывшись от него.

Деймон оборачивается и смотрит на Бонни.

— В первую секунду я подумал, как было бы прекрасно снова прижать к себе Елену. На второй секунде я её поцеловал. Но на третьей я вспомнил, что ты мой лучший друг, и если с тобой что-то случится, я от горя с ума сойду. Да, Бонни, я понимаю насколько три секунды — это долго.

Деймон не заметил, как оказался напротив девушки, схватив её за плечи. Непростительно близко к той, что едва не погибла по его вине. Деймон разжимает руки и отступает.

— Я просто уточнила, — Беннет и сама растеряна.

Они ещё обсуждают какую-то чушь о еретиках и чувстве вины Бонни.

_Да, Бон-Бон, это всё твоя вина, и все это знают._

_Нет, ты не виновата ни в чём._

Деймон снова отпивает из бутылки, краем уха слушая план ведьмы, перед глазами всё та же картина окровавленной девушки.

_Да, Бонни, три секунды — ужасно долго. И я ненавижу нас обоих за них. Ненавижу за то, что на четвёртой секунде я прижимал к себе тебя, а не Елену. За то, что на пятой захотел поцеловать тебя. И за то, что не решился сделать это._

Да, три секунды — это безумно долго. И Деймон ненавидит себя за них ещё больше, чем ненавидит Бонни из-за отсутствия Елены.

Но ещё больше Деймон ненавидит Бонни за свои чувства к ней.


End file.
